Season 17: Part 4/Transcript
Part 4 '' ''FIVE MONTHS LATER, APRIL 20, 2007. (Walsh is seen entering his house.) Walsh: (Narration) October 2006, I was injured on an Op in Uganda. I was out on Medical Leave and one of our squad members is AWOL. I've been in Physical Therapy for 3 months. It's now April 2007. I'm fully recovered, but I'm waiting on a call on when I can return to duty. (Walsh gets a Duff out of his fridge. He opens the can and starts drinking the beer. He puts the can on his island counter and looks through his mail. He sees nothing that interests him. He goes to sit on his couch and turns the TV on. He sees a report on a recent strike on a town in Haiti by the Fire Nation.) Walsh: (Narration) These Fire Nation attacks have been becoming more frequent. They've been at their deadliest since 1993. (Walsh turns his TV off. He is later seen walking in Paleto Bay. Suddenly, a vehicle with sirens blaring and red lights flashing pulls into a driveway, blocking Walsh's way. Two soldiers step out and approach Walsh.) Walsh: Silver Guardians? What are you doing here? SG Soldier: Lt. Walsh. We need you to come with us. (They arrive at a platform. It opens up, revealing an elevator. The vehicle drives onto the elevator. They enter the garage of an underground facility. The three get out of the vehicle. Walsh is then approached by four cloaked individuals.) Guy 1: Lt. Walsh. Thank you for your cooperation, and welcome to your new Base of Operations. Walsh: MY Base of Operation? Guy 3: Yes. We've set this underground facility up as a means for a new team to plan against a credible threat to the Multi-Universe. Walsh: Ooookay. Guy 2: It'll make more sense when we finish up here. Guy 1: Yes. Follow us. (Walsh follow them.' '''They enter the halls and then the Security Area.) '''Guy 4:' What you saw back there was the garage. You can store your vehicles in there, and upgrade any equipment or a possible mobile command. Guy 2: Yes. The possibilities are endless. This room is the Security Room. We keep tabs on the facility itself and make sure no one discovers this hidden base. (They approach a computerized table.) Guy 1: This is used to keep an eye on the world outside. We track our friendlies and enemies. (They head towards a door. Walsh sees a group of computers and servers in the room below.) Guy 3: Those servers are protected by a robust firewall program. No one can access those unless given official authorization. Guy 1: The last room is over here. (The five people enter the room. It has a huge screen on the wall.) Guy 2: We brief the Ops here. In this room. Now, that's all the vital rooms here. (Walsh turns to the cloaked people.) Walsh: Before you go, can you tell me who you are? Guy 1: Yes. (The first guys reveals himself as the Time Force Red Ranger.) Walsh: Wes Collins. Time Force Red. (Wes demorphs.) Wes: That's right. (The second guys is revealed to be Cal.) Walsh: Agent William. (The third man reveals himself as Izzy, a Legendary DigiDestined.) Walsh: Izzy Izumi. Izzy: Nice to meet you, Walsh. (The last one reveals himself.) Takato: I'm Takato. I lead a group called the Digimon Tamers. Walsh: Agent William told me there were other heroes, and he also informed me of the Power Rangers and DigiDestined. But I never heard of a "Digimon Tamers" team. Wes: Well, just like the Power Rangers, there are a few different dimensions. Each Digimon dimension has their own band of heroes. Some chosen by the Digital World and others on their own. Takato: The dimension I come from, Izzy and his friends are all characters on a TV show. Wes: Takato never thought it was another dimension until he met Tai and Davis in the abnormal DigiQuartz. Walsh: Whoa. Wes: All of that aside, we need you. I'm sure you already seen the News reports. Several locations in this universe is falling under attack by the Fire Nation. Aang and his friends already have their hands full in their dimension. Since the Fire Nation is coming here, Princess Celestia needs a new team formed. That's why you're here. Cal: The team will be called STORM. Their mission is to undermine who's behind the intel leaks and to assist the other two nations still in existence in Aang's universe. But, they can't do that without a leader. Wes: And the leader has to be you, Lieutenant. Princess Celestia believes you can lead this team to stop the Fire Nation from reaching our capital and further attacks. (Izzy picks up a chest and sets it in front of Walsh. He opens it, revealing a scoped Mozu revolver, Modify Cards, an OPSAT, and a set of goggles.) Cal: Are you ready to accept what's been gifted to you? (Walsh takes the items and armors up with them, clearly signifying that he's ready. Wes smiles.) Walsh: What comes next? Wes: We got some members of your old team. (Montague and Torque enter the room.) Walsh: Monty. Mackay. Great to see you again. SSgt. Monty: Great to see you back in shape, Sir. Torque: Quite the shots you took five months ago. You must be one tough bastard to have survived that. Walsh: Been through worse. (Someone else enters the room.) ???: Just the man we need to lead the new team. Cal: Exactly. (To Walsh, Montague, and Torque.) Let me introduce you to Irving Lambert. He's the head of Third Echelon. Essentially, that agency doesn't exist... in official records. It's to stay strictly secret. Walsh: I've met with Lambert before. Lambert: So you do remember. That's good. Walsh: Been a while, though. (The alarm blares.) Walsh: What's going on? (Lambert looks at the screen.) Lambert: Well, looks like we have Dragon's Wing meeting with Fire Nation Royal Guards in Rio De Janeiro. Izzy: They might be exchanging information. Lambert: This isn't good. If that info gets into the hands of the Fire Lord... Wes: They could strike a major city in our jurisdiction within the next few days. In this case.. Rio De Janeiro. Walsh: What do we do then? Lambert: What do you think? You three are being deployed. We'll have you in Rio in about an hour. Walsh: Sounds good. Cal: Follow me. I'll take us to the armory. (Walsh, SSgt. Monty, Torque, and Cal make their way to the armory. They get their weapons. Walsh takes a Rampart 17 with a Threat Detector, Sgt. Monty takes a GKS, Torque picks up a Maddox, and Cal equips an ICR7 with an ELO sight.) Walsh: Let's go. (The team enters the garage and enter a V22 Osprey.) Walsh: Get us going! (The Osprey is lifted by elevator and then takes off as soon as it's outside.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Transcripts